


Snowbound

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Winter comes early and the Devil’s Hole Gang suffers under some special kind of cabin fever. (Timeline: outlaw days)





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

The winter had come early this year. Earlier than expected. Too early.

The Devil’s Hole Gang had been taken by surprise and was snowbound for months. At least they had enough supplies. They wouldn’t live in luxury but they wouldn’t starve either. At least not by the absence of food. But there were other needs, too.

The atmosphere became more and more tense as the pressure grew. Too many needy men herded into too little space. Heyes had noticed John Wilcox, not pretty but at least young, had turned into the little honey of the bunkhouse. He and Wheat had lay together several times, before Hank and Lobo started to claim their share of his attention, too.

Heyes took him aside to talk to him but John didn’t mind his new position within the gang, so Heyes stayed out of the arrangements of his men.

Gosh, he felt his own prick throb against his pants much too often too but would never consider taking advantage of such a good-natured naive creature like John. At least Heyes had the privacy of his own cabin only shared by the Kid. If his needs grew too strong he could easily satisfy himself without unwelcome publicity. He was cocksure the Kid did the same, too.

All the men watched the Kid carefully. Gentle, strong and handsome he became more and more attractive to most them day by day but none of them dared to approach him. The Kid was as straight as a man could be dangerous and hot-tempered as well. He’d flatten anyone for even thinking of him in that way.

Jed Curry was a sensual man if ever one lived and certainly suffered more than the rest of them. But he never complained with any single word, only his mood became more and more grumpy.

Heyes lay back on his bed and the Kid was on his mind - soft blond curls framing the handsome face, blue eyes warm and tender and filled with suppressed desire. Then he heard treacherous sounds out of the adjoining room. Heyes grinned. It was obvious what the Kid was doing!

Suddenly his own pants became even tighter. He startled. What the hell...? He heard Jed groan again soft and low and the blood rushed hot through his veins. His imagination showed him soft lips and blue eyes filled with lust...

Heyes jumped up as if bitten by an adder, paced the room, sat down again on the edge of his bed and covered his face in his hands. Damn! How could he find peace for himself, without getting the Kid off his mind!? His only hope was that his friend would be finished soon. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and his male organs fought against their imprisonment.

Well, he had been a long time on the trail alone just accompanied by other men. And he had had his experiences with them – at first not willingly - mainly when he was still quite young. Nevertheless, he had developed certain preferences over time, which he occasionally indulged. Apparent danger was one of them.

Against his better judgement he rose and stepped through the door into the adjoining room. As expected the Kid lay on his bed, eyes closed, one hand hidden underneath the blanket. When he heard the footfall, he opened his eyes, dragged his hand out of the blanket, sat up and shot a sour glance towards Heyes.

“What!?” he growled.

Heyes strode to his bed, sat down on the edge and gave Jed a long and thoughtful glance.

“Do you trust me?” he asked Jed Curry calm and quiet.

“Damn, you have to ask that _now_? Sure, I do. Go back to sleep and leave me alone!”

“Do you _really_ trust me, Kid?” Heyes asked again.

“Always! Even if I get the feeling you’re going crazy now, since we’re locked up for so long inside this damned hole!”

“Crazy? Maybe,” Heyes murmured pondering. “Close your eyes!”

“ _What?_ ”

“Call me crazy, if you have to, but close your eyes!” Heyes’s dark eyes smoldered.

The Kid followed the order and lay back again.

Heyes reached out and started to open Jed’s long johns. Blue eyes tore open again.

“Trust me. Close them! I won’t hurt you,” Heyes murmured again in a dark low hypnotizing voice that Jed Curry had never heard before. He obeyed.

Softly Heyes’s tender hands stroked over Jed’s muscular chest sending delightful shivers into the remotest corners of his body. Involuntarily Jed moaned. The joyful sound conjured a smile on Heyes’s face and encouraged him.

Slowly his hand wandered lower and slipped inside Jed’s unmentionables. Firm and knowingly it started to caress his manhood. Jed’s breath became deeper, he moved his hips against the caressing hand and opened his lips slightly.

Heyes savored the sight of his partner in the dim light of a halfmoon: white flesh trembling under his hands, the heavy breath heaving the bare chest, sensual lips half open, inviting a kiss. A kiss that would spoil the illusion the Kid enjoyed in his mind – probably of a nameless beauty pleasing his body - and tear them back into reality with consequences none of them would like.

He told the truth. He wouldn’t hurt him. He would just hurt himself.

His own body stirred in longing and pain while he tended to his partner’s needs. He yearned for a touch from him, a kiss, a single word, but he just brought him off with all the tenderness and ardent longing he couldn’t voice.

Jed tensed under his touch, shivered and finally came into his hand. Heyes smiled softly down at him and wiped the hot liquid off. Jed was still panting heavily but his features relaxed. A soft smile played around his lips.

Heyes rose and allowed himself to run his fingers gently through the golden curls of his partner before he turned around and left him silently. At least one of them had the chance to sleep in peace tonight...

-o-o-o-

Heyes lay on his back in the darkness again, facing the invisible ceiling; his eyes filled with yearning, his heart filled with desire, his mind filled with Curry.

Quietly the door opened. Jed moved into his room and stepped closer to him. Heyes turned his face towards his partner, who sat down at the edge of the bed. He couldn’t read the expression on his face. Maybe it was time to pay for his audacity. For minutes they remained in silence.

Then Jed Curry bent down, tilted his head and kissed Heyes softly and gently. Heyes’s heart caught fire.

“Holy father, Jed...” he breathed and responded to the inviting lips.

Heyes opened his mouth slightly challenging, encouraging him and the kiss became more passionate.

He shifted slightly and Jed eased himself down beside him, dug his fingers into Heyes’s thick dark hair and pulled him even closer. It _was_ time to pay and the Kid payed him back with damned hard coin over and over again. He served him such a huge amount of devilishly hot Curry that it set his world on fire – more than enough to satisfy both of them.

Heyes never knew who’d come to claim him the next time when his partner stirred again - the sweet and gentle Kid or the rough and hardened gunslinger, but that only increased his anticipation and delight. He took on the challenge and enjoyed everything he was given.

The new day’s dawn found them exhausted in their shared bed, sleeping safe and sound. The Kid’s arms embraced his partner, who’s silk-haired head rested snuggly on his bare chest.

It had been a long dark night and became a long cold winter but none of them suffered because of it again.


End file.
